Archive:N/D Heir to the Master
The Heir to the Master is a Minion Master build designed to withstand moderately heavy damage and health degeneration at the same time supporting other MMs. It works exceptionally well in Alliance Battles and Competitive Missions, where corpses are very common. Attributes and Skills prof=n/d deathm=12+1+3 soulre=10+1 earthp=8 bloodm=2+1 of the masterbone fiendbone horrorof the lichbondconditionregenerationof lost souls/build Equipment * Survivor insignias, with Radiant insignias mixed in if necessary, and a Bloodstained insignia on the head, hands, or feet. * A 20/20 wand and a 20/20 offhand with a "Master of my Domain" inscription. Usage * Maintain Aura of the Lich, Dark Bond, Infuse Condition and Mystic Regeneration in that order * When playing as the only MM, animate minions as the situation permits. Bring your minions to the forefront of the battle and spam Blood of the Master. * When playing with other Minion Master builds in your team, let them make more minions than you, and tell them that you will be healing their minions as through Blood of the Master spamming. Mystic Regeneration will fill your health back up before Blood of the Master is even recharged. Otherwise, proceed as above. * Always reapply your enchantments shortly after they recharge, in case you are interrupted. (However, don't spam them exactly when they recharge; this makes you predictable and prone to interrupts.) * Use Signet of Lost Souls to gain energy, if needed. Counters * Traditional spell caster counters (Dazed, interruption, etc.) However, in this case dazed will have almost no effect since its usually instantly passed on to a minion. * Should you somehow suffer from weakness if Infuse Condition is removed, Mystic Regeneration will only provide you with +2 regeneration per enchantment (to a maximum of +6). * Enchantment stripping. However, only multiple or mass enchant removal skills are truly dangerous. You can use Mystic Regeneration as cover for your other enchants; its fast recharge and cast time makes it ideal for this. * Life Stealing (with Aura of the Lich, your health will be lower but it cannot reduce life stealing skills such as Vampiric Gaze). * Hex-based health degeneration of -3 or greater will reduce the effectiveness of Mystic Regeneration. Because you have low health, this makes you more susceptible to attacks. Extremely heavy health degeneration (more than -11), though rare, will stop Mystic Regeneration entirely. Keep in mind how much health regeneration you have when using Blood of the Master; if you cannot regenerate health quickly, foes can capitalize on your health sacrifice. * Losing all your minions (especially in AB). This means that you have no damage reduction (from dark bond), are susceptible to conditions and most importantly posses no notable offense. If you lose all of them (through Verata's Aura or AoE) attempt to create more as soon as possible or retreat. * Distracting Shot can easily kill you if it hits any of your enchantments. Beware of Burning Arrow Rangers, as they can interrupt Infuse Condition and Dark Bond and overload you with health degeneration and damage. Variants * Replace Infuse Condition or Signet of Lost Souls with Verata's Aura, Masochism, or Dark Aura. * Replace Animate Bone Horror with Animate Shambling Horror, Animate Bone Minions, or Animate Vampiric Horror. * Use Foul Feast to transfer conditions from your allies to yourself, and then to your minions. It can also be used as a minor source energy management and healing. * Switch Mystic Regeneration out for Healing Breeze if you fear enchantment removal, but you'll be more susceptible to interruption. Notes * This build does well alone, but truly shines when used in sync with another MM (it can spam Blood of the Master without penalty). N/D Heir to the Master